


Lectura en voz alta

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No cousin Miguel but... Miguel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toma agua por tercera vez antes de aclarar su garganta y comenzar con el siguiente capítulo que con tanta insistencia le han pedido. Sonríe a su público y este le devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces tiene un poco más de valor para iniciar a leer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lectura en voz alta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

El lugar está en silencio, y el aroma a café y tinta invade todo el ambiente, Stiles ama la combinación de esos aromas. Un pequeño cartel en el aparador de enfrente reza los horarios de las presentaciones que se harán en la semana, junto a otro en el que esta su cara. Y una música, tal vez jazz, suena demasiado suave por toda la tienda.

Las sillas ya están por completo ocupadas, hay gente de pie que murmura y mira expectante. Y que se abraza a sus libros o pasa las hojas mientras mueven los labios leyendo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto él está nervioso, le gusta ir a las presentaciones de sus libros, adora a sus fans. Pero una lectura, eso es diferente, siempre se pone muy nervioso.

Toma agua por tercera vez antes de aclarar su garganta y comenzar con el siguiente capítulo que con tanta insistencia le han pedido. Sonríe a su público y este le devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces tiene un poco más de valor para iniciar a leer:

 

_Capítulo 17_

_No sé qué momento de la noche era pero me desperté con una sensación extraña. Por mi cuerpo sentía la mano caliente de Miguel, acariciándome. Poco a poco me desperezaba, sin tener claro si lo que sentía era producto de un sueño, de las sensaciones de hacía unas horas o realmente Miguel me estaba acariciando. Yo no me moví; quería saber qué sucedería a continuación. Mi entrepierna comenzaba a cosquillear, recordando los sucesos pasados, mientras las manos de Miguel me acariciaban el pecho, las tetillas y bajaban poco a poco, despacio, como tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar._

_Mi respiración se aceleraba sin siquiera darme cuenta. Me encantaba esa sensación, la noche anterior había sucedido todo con un poco de arrebato. Fue sexo por sexo, exclusivamente y ambos lo disfrutamos. Pero ahora Miguel se recreaba, jugaba despacio con sus manos en mi cuerpo y a mí me estaba excitando sobremanera._

Suspira antes de continuar y siente las mejillas algo calientes. Cuando escribió ese libro no lo hizo pensando en que sería leído ante un público, se suponía que era lectura para la cama, para antes de dormir… nunca creyó que llegaría a tener tanta popularidad.

 

_Tenía unas manos grandes, con dedos juguetones. Yo miraba al techo, mientras que Miguel estaba de lado, junto a mí. En mi pierna sentí que a él también le estaba causando efecto lo que ocurría. Su erección me rozaba, creándome una sensación de excitación fuera de lo común._

_Él se acercó más a mí y me besó el cuello. Sentía su respiración calentándome, mientras su barba me rozaba. Olía a limpio. Subió hasta mi oreja y lamio, algo que a mí me dejó helado. Me encantaba. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que en un susurro me dijo:_

_-Sé que estas despierto desde hace rato. ¿No te gusta lo que hago?_

_-Claro que si –respondí yo. Volviéndome y abrazándolo_

_Nos besamos, mientras con las manos recorríamos el cuerpo del otro y nuestras piernas se entrelazaban. No sabría decir con precisión el tiempo que estuvimos así. Me parecía estar viviendo un sueño, porque aquello era algo en lo que ni remotamente había pensado. Una cosa era joder literalmente con uno de los amigos de mi hermano y otra muy distinta, semejante demostración de sentimientos._ _No me cuadraba demasiado, aunque me entregaba al momento con verdadero gusto._

_En mis dieciocho años no había imaginado que se pudieran tener todas esas sensaciones, en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que Miguel me hubiera pedido. Lo que fuera. Sabía que la experiencia en cuestión me iba a dejar el cuerpo dolorido por varios días, pero no me importaba. El precio bien valía lo que estaba viviendo._

_Miguel me agarró y me puso encima de él, sin hablar, despacio, con una ternura que me parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Me agarró la cara con ambas manos._

_-Pequeño, esta noche no la vas a olvidar en tu vida –me dijo sonriendo_

_Yo no hablaba, Me limitaba a mirarlo. Miguel me abrió las piernas con las suyas. Me acariciaba las nalgas, apretándomelas un poco y sus dedos se abrían paso por mis muslos._

Detiene un segundo la lectura de nuevo y se fija en el público, todos están demasiado atentos. Seguro ya leyeron ese capítulo hasta el cansancio pero… ¡qué demonios! una vez más no hace daño a nadie. Le parece gracioso como la mitad de las chicas tienen los ojos cerrados y abrazan el libro como si este fuera _Miguel…_ reanuda la lectura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

 

_Con su dedo corazón comenzó a masajearme, sin introducirlo. Mi respiración se aceleró más si cabe._

_-¿Te gusta? -me dijo Miguel, ejerciendo más presión con el dedo, sin forzar la entrada._ _Yo solo suspiraba. No podía decir nada. Me recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a mi cabeza, para apretarme contra él en un nuevo beso._

 _La sensación era tan alucinante para mí que no acertaba a creer que Miguel fuera tan tierno en todo momento. Siempre lo había visto como el gran deportista que era, tan varonil, tan macho alfa._ _En realidad todo el grupo de amigos de mi hermano daba esa imagen. Y ahora tenía a Miguel debajo de mí de una forma tan cuidadosa, tan sensual, tan pasional, que creía que no era posible. Pero estaba ocurriendo._

_Dejó de besarme y acercó su boca a mi oído_

_-Hace tiempo que te deseo. Llevo meses soñando con este momento._

_Yo no sabía qué decir. Estaba totalmente anonadado. Sólo podía abrazarlo y disfrutar del momento._

Toma un poco de agua antes de continuar, todos los ojos están abiertos y puestos en él, saben lo que sigue… y él solo siente que las orejar se le calientan, esta algo avergonzado… Al público lo que pide, al publico lo que pide. Se repite antes de seguir…

 

_Por supuesto que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir seguidamente y la verdad es que lo deseaba ardientemente. Poco a poco fue forzando con su dedo mi entrada y fue deslizando la yema hacia el interior, para volver a sacarla. Lo hacía lento, sin llegar a meter el dedo entero. Con movimientos circulares fue dilatándome. Yo deliraba con semejante preparación._

_Nuestras bocas seguían unidas. Miguel, mientras me besaba, me miraba a los ojos. Yo no recordaba haber sentido que nadie me mirase de esa forma. En mis pocos momentos de lucidez, trataba de encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello, y no porque estuviera mal, todo lo contrario, porque me parecía tan sorprendente lo que estaba pasando._

_-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto_

_Yo solo asentí, pero con una cara de felicidad que Miguel tuvo claro que estaba de maravilla._

_Sacó su dedo y en la misma posición en que nos encontrábamos, yo sobre él, me tomo con sus manos por la cintura. Yo notaba su erección sobre mis nalgas, no me moví. Estaba tan expectante que solo podía sentir el momento._

_Lentamente, Miguel fue moviéndose. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, empezó a empujar. Yo me mordía los labios de puro placer. Sentía cómo hacía presión poco a poco y cómo se iba abriendo paso._

_Miguel paró y me besó. Mientras nos mirábamos de nuevo, siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de mí. Y comenzó un vaivén,_ _despacio, siempre mirándome y sonriéndome. En ningún momento aceleró el ritmo; siempre despacio, tomándose su tiempo._

_Yo quise acelerar el ritmo, pero Miguel me dijo:_

_-Despacio, disfruta, que tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos._

_Y seguía moviéndose al mismo ritmo, permitiendo que yo disfrutase. Y vaya si estaba disfrutando._

Siente todas las miradas sobre él, y sabe que no lo están juzgando ni siquiera sabe si realmente le miran o están perdidas en una fantasía pero siente nervios… tal vez nunca se acostumbre a esto de las lecturas…

_Miguel se detuvo y sin salir de dentro, me giró. Me colocó tumbado en la cama con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas._ _Presionó, comenzando de nuevo el vaivén. Acercó su boca a la mía y me besó._

 _Lo sentía sobre mí. Sentía todo su cuerpo sobre mí y_ _yo solo acariciaba su espalda y su pelo._ _Miguel jadeaba._ _Juntaba su cara a la mía y me decía lo mucho que me quería y cuanto le gustaba, por supuesto me sentí halagado._

_Llevaba más de media hora dentro de mí y me estaba haciendo ver el cielo del placer. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo más, hasta que Miguel fue acelerando el ritmo._

_Note el primer chorro en mi interior, muy caliente. El segundo en mi abdomen._

_Miguel me besó y me dijo cosas que tardaré mucho en olvidar. Después se quedó encima de mí, abrazado a mí, sin salir de mi interior hasta mucho tiempo después que nos dormimos, ya separados, pero abrazados._

_Yo caí en un sueño profundo, hasta que la luz del sol se coló por la persiana. Miguel dormía todavía, profundamente. Yo lo miraba, con su expresión tranquila. No pude dejar de mirarlo._

_. . ._

Termina el capítulo. Todo queda en silencio un segundo antes de que estallen los aplausos y risas nerviosas. A Stiles le alegra no haber vomitado y agradece al público antes de bajar del pequeño estrado.

 

* * *

 

La mano le duele, la muñeca le duele, las mejillas le duelen y aun le dan vueltas en la cabeza algunas de las preguntas que le hicieron. Pero se alegra de por fin estar en casa.

El elevador se detiene, y cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente el olor a café llega hasta él. Entra sin anunciarse como usualmente haría y camina hasta el pequeño estudio, dos grandes libreros que sirven de separación.

Frente a la computadora, recién bañado y solo con el pantalón de la pijama, está la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo esa fan _“¿Quién fue tu inspiración para escribir a Miguel?”_ …

…“ _Todos hemos imaginado alguna vez a nuestra persona ideal, supongo que yo hice lo mismo y la exteriorice en la forma de_ Miguel”…

Esa fue su respuesta, que gran mentira, porque su persona favorita e inspiración para escribir, no solo a _Miguel_ sino su inspiración en general, es ese hombre. El que mira la pantalla con el ceño fruncido tras los anteojos de pasta negra y bebe de vez en cuando sorbos pequeños de café, Derek Hale.

Se acerca lentamente y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, Derek se gira sonriendo y de inmediato le atrapa los labios en un tranquilo beso.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta Derek una vez que el contacto se rompe y hace que Stiles se siente en su regazo

-Lo normal, ya sabes –responde Stiles suspirando -¿Y a ti?

-Escribí un capitulo –Stiles se remueve y a Derek le recuerda a un pequeño gato –El día estuvo demasiado tranquilo, y así no hay quien se concentre.

Sonríe, sonríe porque recuerda que él no es el único que tiene a su inspiración justo al lado. Se alegra al recordar que él es la inspiración del gran escritor Derek “ _Trabajo mejor cuando hay ruido a mi alrededor, eso es todo”_ Hale.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso? –sugiere y Derek asiente con la cabeza antes de volver a besarle.

La noche es tranquila y a la vez no, y el olor a café ha sido sustituido por el sabor a café en los labios de Derek, Stiles ama esa combinación.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: Ok por fin termino otra historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado al igual que lo fue para la personita (^-^) que me la pidió y para mi el escribirla. Comentar no engorda.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
